1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of fabricating a color filter substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel employing the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technique and a method of fabricating a color filter substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With big leaps in the techniques of manufacturing semiconductor devices and opto-electronics devices, high picture quality, slim, low power consumption and radiation-free displays such as the liquid crystal displays (LCD) have gradually become mainstream display products. In addition, in order to achieve the purpose of wide view angle, some displays, such as twisted-nematic (TN) LCD complying with wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, fringe field switching LCD, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD, are developed to perform the purpose.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a conventional MVA LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional MVA LCD panel 100 comprises a color filter substrate 110, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 120, and a liquid crystal layer 130. Wherein, the color filter substrate 110 has a plurality of color filtering patterns R10, G10, B10, and an alignment protrusion structure 112. The alignment protrusion structure 112 modifies the direction of electric field nearby, and causes liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 130 arranged in multi-domain.
In the prior art, the alignment protrusion structure 112 has a stationary height whether in the red, green, or blue sub-pixel. Moreover, the liquid crystal molecules tilting by an effect of the alignment protrusion structure 112 have different transmittances to the lights with different wavelengths, and thus cause brightness imbalance between the red, green, and blue lights.
Referring to FIG. 2, which is a top view of a pixel of the LCD panel 100 shown in FIG. 1. The pixel of the LCD panel 100 can be divided into three sub-pixels according to the positions of the color filtering patterns R10, G10, and B10. Wherein, by the conventional alignment protrusion structure 112, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer 130 are arranged along only four different tilting directions and have the same tilting angle due to the stationary height of the alignment protrusion structure 112. Accordingly, a problem of gamma shift occurs as observing the LCD panel 100 in different vision angles. The above problems of gamma shift and brightness imbalance between different color lights will result in an abnormal display of the LCD panel 100.